Ghostbusters: Artbook
Ghostbusters: Artbook is a hardcover book being released by Insight Editions on May 05, 2020. Features Development On December 14, 2019, the front cover was released. It was done by Bill McConkey. The UK edition will instead be published by Titan Books.PrintedinBlood Tweet 12/14/19 Robert Jimenez teased his contribution, a piece with the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man.Zerostreet Tweet 12/14/19 Anthony Galatis teased his contribution.tonypnd78 Tweet 12/14/19 Roberto Duque revealed he contributed art, too.RAD_pencils Tweet 12/14/19 Chantal Laura Handley also revealed she contributed art.ChantalHandley Tweet 12/14/19 Andrew Waugh teased his contribution.thismeanswaugh Tweet 12/14/19 Shane McCormack teased his Dana Barrett contribution.mrharrylime Tweet 12/14/19 Matt Plummer revealed he contributed art.mattieplummer Tweet 12/14/19 Martin Schlierkamp teased his contribution.MarSchlierkamp Tweet 12/14/19 Ray Huteson Stewart revealed he contributed art.Rhs_illustrator Tweet 12/14/19 Tony Hodgkinson teased his Gozer contribution.EpicToneDogg Tweet 12/14/19 Matthew Stewart revealed he contributed art.Archaeomatt Tweet 12/14/19 Damian of ArtNineTwo revealed he contributed.DamianEd666 Tweet 12/14/19 Antni Ellison revealed he contributed.AntniEllison Tweet 12/14/19 Mike McGee teased his Slimer contribution.michaelmcgee15 Tweet 12/14/19 Angel Trancon will be contributing.AngelTrancon Tweet 12/14/19 GMB Chomichuk teased Library ghost art.gmbchomichuk Tweet 12/14/19 Guy Stauber revealed he contributed.Shogunsystems Tweet 12/14/19 J. Hammond contributed.jhammond_ART Tweet 12/14/19 Adele K. Thomas contributed.AdeleKThomas Tweet 12/14/19 Josh Campbell contributed.PaybackPenguin Tweet 12/14/19 Justin Castaneda teased his contribution.whenuwerelittle Tweet 12/14/19 On December 15, 2019, Simon Wyatt teased his contribution.SimonWyatt Tweet 12/15/19 Glen Stone teased his contribution.gstone78 Tweet 12/15/19 Ryan Vogler teased his Slimer contribution.RyanVogler Tweet 12/15/19 Daniel Campos teased his contribution.StalkDCampos Tweet 12/15/19 On December 16, 2019, Lucas Peverill teased his contribution.lucas_peverill Tweet 12/16/19 Sinage Design teased its contribution.sinagedesign Tweet 12/16/19 Adam Guzowski teased his Slimer contribution.Adam_Guzowski Tweet 12/16/19 On December 17, 2019, Edgar Ascensao teased his contribution.edgar_ascensao Tweet 12/17/19 Josh Howard teased his Dana/Zuul contribution.joshuahoward Tweet 12/17/19 Christian Nannipieri contributed art.CaptainNanni Tweet 12/17/19 On December 18, 2019, Ryan Caskey teased his Zuul contribution.The_Spooky_King Tweet 12/18/19 James Hobson teased his Trap contribution._jamesx3 Tweet 12/18/19 John Yurcaba teased his contribution.johnyurcaba4 Tweet 12/18/19 On December 19, 2019, Kate Carleton teased her Zuul contribution.KeelHaulKate Tweet 12/19/19 On January 28, 2020, pages by Jerry Ma, Fiona McCall, Erin Hunting, Carlos Cabaleiro, Mark Borgions, Angel Tracon, Rian Hughes, and Glen Stone were previewed. Mckenna Grace will have a contribution in the book.protoncharging Tweet 1/28/2020 Scott Saslow revealed he contributed.Saslow_Scott Tweet 1/28/2020 On February 5, 2020, Erik Burnham confirmed he contributed.erikburnham Tweet 2/5/2020 Tim Lattie confirmed he contributed.teamlattie Tweet 2/5/2020 On February 12, 2020, a May 19 release date was announced and pages from Robert Elrod, Vanessa McKee, Jerry Pesce, and Alejandro Blasi were featured.SyFy Wire "Boo! International artists haunt this deluxe new Ghostbusters: Artbook" 2/12/2020 On February 20, 2020, art by Dan Brereton was previewed.Movie Web "Ghostbusters: Artbook Sneak Peak at Artist Dan Brereton's Hero Pieces" 2/20/2020 Promotional Press Release Printed in Blood is proud to present Ghostbusters: Artbook—an exclusive, fully illustrated celebration of the iconic film franchise, featuring hundreds of unique art pieces from creators all over the world. Celebrating the legacy of the pop culture classic, Ghostbusters, this deluxe, hardcover art book features an ectoplasmic jackpot of brand-new, exclusive artwork inspired by the most iconic paranormal investigators in cinematic history. Bringing together brilliant artists from animation, comics, fine art, and beyond, Ghostbusters: Artbook showcases incredible artwork inspired by the iconic 1984 film. Filled with unique interpretations of fan-favorite characters such as the Ghostbusting team, Slimer, Gozer, and the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man, this deluxe art book shows that decades later there’s still only one team to call—Ghostbusters! References Also See *Other Ghostbusters Related print *Ghostbusters: The Ultimate Visual History External Links *Simon and Schuster product page Gallery Category:Insight Editions Category:GB 35th Merchandise